peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-08-01 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited show with intros and outros. Sessions *Plaid #1, recorded 9th December 1998. Available on Peel Sessions 12" EP/CD, 1999 (Warp WAP119/WAP119CD) Tracklisting *unknown artist: Quick Draw McGraw (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 $''' *Salamanda: 2 Wheels Clever (7") Fire BLAZE 112 *Surreal Madrid: Voodoo Jerk Lather (12" - Devil's Tingle EP) Fused & Bruised FABR014T '''$ *W.O.R.M.: Another Boring Pop Punk Band (EP: Jugglin' With Poo E.P.) S.I.D. 002 *Plaid: Scoops In Columbia (session) $''' *Avrocar: Screen (7") Earworm WORM 15 *Gringo: Boots (album - Combine) Pravda PR 6368 *Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse (Cottonbelly Re-mix) (v/a album - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango 524 421-2 '''$ *L-X: In The Lab (12" - I Go With U) Don Q DQ013 @''' *Minders: Chatty Patty (7" EP - Come On And Hear!) Elephant Six Recording Co. E6-004 *Billy Gusto: Shining On Memories (7" white label) Pissy Little Cousin '''@ $ *Plaid: Seph (session) @ $ *Swiss Family Orbison: I'm In Love (album - The Swiss Family Orbison) Haven HAVEN CD 9 *Fats Domino: I'm In Love Again (album - The Fats Domino Story Vol.III: Blueberry Hill) United Artists UAS 30069 *Ruby Cruiser: Breakpoint With Googie (7") Rough Trade 45REV46 *Juicy Eureka: Popoon (album - Thinking Up Things And Then Forgetting Them) Lissy's LISS 19 *Tim Taylor: Fear Of Music (Chancellor Remix) (split 12" with DJ Slip - Fear Of Music) Fear Of Music FEAR 01 @ $ *Jason Morphew: Badass With A Heart Of Gold (album - Transparent) Ba Da Bing BING 008 $''' *Plaid: Bo Bootch (session) '''@ $ *Attilio Mineo: Mile-A-Minute Monorail (album - Man In Space With Sounds) Subliminal Sounds SUBCD 4 @ $ *February: Slinky (album - Tomorrow Is Today) Carrot Top SAKI019 $''' *Insync vs. Mysteron: The Old Dark House (12" - Tales From The Crypt) Fatcat 12FAT004 '''@ $ *Poles: C.N. Tower (7") Nimbus 9 NN 313 *Plaid: Ol (session) @ $ *Versatiles: Lulu Bell (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 @ $ *Royal Trux: No Fixed Address (album - Singles, Live, Unreleased Drag City DC 93 *His Hero Is Gone: Automation (album - Monuments To Thieves) Prank PRANK 016 *Lost Disciple: Triple X (12" - Triple X / Drug User) Cluster CLUSTER 17 @ $ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) dat_148.mp3 *2) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE387 ;Length *1) 03:49:44 (00:24:40-01:07:36) (to 26:05 unique) *2) 1:31:15 (2:43- 1:06:04) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Created from LE387 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 387. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1998 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes